


Brian and Gus' Trip to New York

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, Future, Points of View, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-24
Updated: 2007-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: A little two week trip for Brian and Gus to catch a little Sunshine...





	1. Chapter 1 - A Call From Gus

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

 

Brian POV

                        Finally, a moment to relax...it's been a fucking busy day, but I haven't been busy fucking, unfortunately. My day has been packed with meetings and I haven't had time to think let alone do any work. I now have decided to take a half hour break, seeing as I missed lunch and am currently starving. I ask Cynthia to get me some coffee and a turkey sandwich...with mayo. Fuck it, I’ve probably lost a few pounds just travelling from client to client anyway. I'm surprised I haven't lost my sanity, but I guess the thought of my 2 week trip to New York in a few days is lightening my spirits. Although I try and control it, I can't deny that I get damn excited when I’m going to see Justin. I miss him like god knows what, so on the rare occasions I get to see him, I make the most of it. I know he gets excited too. He never fails to mention the time until my next visit on every single phone call. It gets fucking annoying (or so I let him think). I chuckle remembering the phone call the night before, him squealing "4 DAYS!" down the phone making me temporarily deaf. I might call him again...I need cheering up. My hand is inches away from the phone when it rings. It can't fucking be...I pick up the receiver, stifling a shocked laugh, but it isn't. Not that I’m disheartened...I hear Gus on the other end and I feel myself beaming like an idiot. 

"Daddy? It's Gus Daddy...hello?" Shit, he sounds so much older. I can hear squealing in the background; probably JR throwing some fit. I can hear her shouting at Gus for stealing whatever toy she was playing with. 

"Hey sonny-boy, what a surprise! What’s going on?" 

"Nothing Dad, JR's just being stupid again. GO AWAY! ok take the stupid doll." I hear a giggle. 

"God I hate her! Can I come and live with you?" I laugh. 

"Believe me sonny-boy, you'll miss her eventually." 

"Ha! As if! Are you working?" 

"No I’m on a break at the moment...aren't you supposed to be at school?" 

"Daaad it's...." He pauses, obviously counting the clock intervals. I can hear Linds coaxing Gus on.  

"When the big hands on the 4 and the small hand's on the 6 it's..." 

"4:30. Yay! It's 4:30 Daddy" He's such a clever kid.

"So it is." 

"I'm on a school vacation for 2 weeks now though...that's why I’m calling. Can I come and stay with you for a couple of weeks? Mom and Mommy are going on a vacation and they said I can stay with you or Auntie Bess...so I picked you."

As he always does. 

"So can I Daddy pleaaaase please please?"

Shit, what a fucking dilemma. I want to see Gus...it's been 2 months since I’ve seen him last at his school play and I miss him terribly, but I still want to see Justin.  

"Umm, I don't know Gus. I'm going to see Justin in a few days in New York..." 

"Ooo Daddy can I come too please please pleaaase? I miss Justin lots and lots." 

I hear Lindsay in the background. "Let Mommy speak to Daddy honey." "Awwww!" I hear the exchange. 

"Hey Brian. I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were going to see Justin. I'll have to make other arrange-" 

"Wait, why can't Gus come too?" I don't know what compelled me to say it, but when Gus suggested it, it seemed to make perfect sense. Lindsay doesn't seem to agree. 

"Brian...I can only imagine what sort of things you and Justin...do...when you're reunited. I don't really want our son to witness that." 

I'm quite shocked in her lack of trust in me. "Do you really think i'd fuck Justin IN FRONT of our son??? That's fucking sick Linds."  

"No I didn't mean that, even though when you two so much as look at each at other it’s like we’re all watching a well made porno, but that’s besides the point...Justin has a really small apartment. How will you all fit in? It just doesn't seem feasible. Also, have you talked to Justin about it? Be quiet Gus." 

He seems to be complaining at her attempts to change the decision.  

"He has a futon in the living room, and Alphonse seems like a nice guy. I'm sure he'll enjoy having someone other than a couple who can't keep their hands off each other to talk to. As for talking to Justin about it, I’ll call him now and ask." 

Cynthia enters the room with my sandwich and coffee and makes a gesture of holding a phone to her ear, obviously asking me if I want her to put the call through. I shake my head and mouth thanks when she places my late lunch on the desk.  

"Ok, we'll be here." 

Of course, Justin is fine with it, although kind of disheartened at the cancellation of our annual La Guardia bathroom fuck. I promised him that I’d still fuck him, but we'd have to gag ourselves somehow, which he laughed at. I remind him that, as he was the loudest out of us both, he's gonna need it. We exchange lusty goodbyes then I proceed to call Linds. 

Gus picks up the phone, seemingly waiting for me to call back. "Daddy?" "He says it's fine...you still wanna come to New York?" "Yay!!!" I can hear smacks and sounds of things falling off shelves as he jumps up and down in delight.  "Start packing sonny-boy." I say, chuckling.  "Okdadloveyou" He says in a fraction of a second before he drops the phone and seems to run to his room. I can hear Lindsay shout after him.  Wow, 2 weeks with my 2 favourite people.  


	2. Chapter 2 - Trip to New York

  
Author's notes:

The roomate name is taken from another fanfic I read. I forgot the name of the author, but whoever it is I loved your fanfic. Hope you don't mind me using the name you've chosen.

* * *

 

Brian POV

I decided to take a cab to the air port, preferring to keep my 'vette in the safe confines of my highly secured garage. I'm currently waiting for Gus though, who's going to be dropped off by Michael. I assume JR's going to be staying with her Dad too, which i'm sure will be a treat for the happy couple...and their brat of a teenage son. I can't help but smirk wickedly at the sleepless nights they'd have to endure. I'm so glad Gus has gone passed that stage, no longer the bawling toddler, but now the quiet yet cute 7 year old, around others anyway. He always seems blissfully happy when he's with me or Justin. Especially Justin..they have such fun when they're together. I smile, envisioning them playing and painting. Gus shares Justin's love for art and I have a feeling he idolises him a little. I know it frustrates him that he isn't as good as Justin, but Justin always remind him that he'll get better. My happy musings are interrupted by Ben's car pulling up, with a beaming Gus inside, looking out the open window, his gloved hands resting on the pane of glass. Michael must be at home looking after JR. I say hello to Ben, before being leapt on by my son. I pick him up and hug him tight. He kisses my cheek and giggles when I tickle him.  

"Hey sonny-boy...you excited?"  

He nods enthusiastically. I look over his shoulder at Ben and ask after Michael and the kid. He says they're fine, but a little stressed out with the arrival of the new toddler, and then I’m inundated with the tale of how she was crying all the way from Canada from Gus. Ben says goodbye saying he better get back. Gus and I wave goodbye and I put him down, picking up his luggage and hailing a cab. 

"Have you got everything?" I say, taking his hand.  He nods, but I inwardly decide to get him some extra supplies from the airport just in case.   

 

Justin POV 

 

Shit, I’m so nervous. What if Gus doesn't like my apartment? What if the boys around my area pick on him? Or worse...what if he joins a mob gang and starts dealing drugs? Ok, maybe now I’m being irrational, but I can't help but worry. I love that kid, almost as much as I love his Daddy, and if he ever got hurt I’d lose it. I'm shifting in my seat at the arrival lounge...I’m even fucking worrying about the plane ride! I must be channelling some of Deb through me. I look at the arrival times...still fucking delayed. I look at my watch, shifting again. I'm still disappointed about the loss of the bathroom fuck, they're always so fucking hot. It always amuses me whenever I meet Brian at the airport, the sight of him descending off the plane makes my dick hard before we even meet. I always think he looks so damn sexy when he's jet lagged. I know how cranky he gets on an overnight flight too, but it just makes him look more dishevelled, and he's utterly surprised when I bundle him into the men’s room. We're always so horney for each other, knowing that no trick can equal the pleasure we bestow on one another. I'll have to control myself today though. I just hope that Brian has made him self look resistible, but I know that's impossible. I guess I’ll just have to tap into my acclaimed will power. As for Brian, I just hope he can do the same. Well, it looks like their flight has arrived. We'll have to test that theory.   

 

Brian POV 

 

Gus is buzzing as we go through the to the arrival bay. I look around expectantly, and I can't help but beam when I see the shock of blonde hair bustling through the crowd. He lights up the entire room with his 1000 watt smile when he sees us, quickly merging into laughter when Gus runs to him to give him a hug. I had to use everything in my power not to do the same. When I reach him I hold him close, kissing him deeply. I know Gus will prevent us from fucking, but I’m sure he can hack witnessing the next best thing. I want to laugh out loud when I hear the ping of Gus's Nintendo switching on, obviously realising that this is going to take a while. We keep it clean, but it's hot in any case. When we part we're both smiling like a pair of idiots.  

"Hey" He whispers breathless, still reeling. 

"Hey Sunshine." I reply, and as we gaze at each other, all the things we want to say are silently passed on. I love you, I missed you, I’m fucking glad we're together again. We both tear away from each other, and I know it's taking tremendous will power for both of us. We look down at Gus who's sat down playing happily on his Nintendo, and Justin and I flick the finger at some breeder tutting as us. Gus notices, and looking at our target of aggression, does the same. We both laugh out loud as the woman looks completely shocked. Justin kisses Gus's cheek and I hear him say "That showed her. I think that earns you a present."  

Gus immediately turns off his Nintendo and smiles. Justin opens his bag and takes out a flat rectangular box with gorgeous paintings all over it. I recognised the work immediately. I could see that on the lid there was written "Gus's Artist Equipment" in a beautiful font. Gus looks thoroughly thrilled, and I hear Justin say it was shipped in especially for him by an artist in Milan who he'd met at a show. An admirer it seemed. He looked at me and noted my raised eyebrow.  

"It was a woman" he says laughing. I nod my best "suuure it was" nod and he rolls his eyes and returns telling Gus about the artist.  

"It apparently worth $1500 and is one of the best quality art kits in the world. I was going to use it for myself but I thought I’d much rather give it to my favourite budding artist, oh and I got you a canvas at home. Maybe you can paint Daddy"  

"I'll paint Daddy AND you AND me." He says gleefully. Gus gives him another hug. 

He looks so touched...it's so nice to see him this happy. I well with pride. Someone is getting lucky tonight, well...luckier. Gus takes Justin’s hand and Justin picks up my bag. Oh no he doesn't. I quickly take it back, so he picks Gus's up instead. Fair enough. I sigh giving in, and Gus takes my hand. I can only imagine what a weird family unit we must look to people, but it makes me feel genuine happiness that I haven't felt in a while, and I hope Gus is happy too.  

 Gus POV 

 

I'm so happy! I can't believe Justin got me this amazing paint kit. I wonder if it is actually from Milan. Of course it is, Justin would never lie to me. Yay I love playing the flying game. Weeeee! People keep looking at us...why do they do that? They do that when I’m with my Mom's too. Dad and Justin don't notice them, and we walk on anyway. Justin just put his hand out to bring in a cab. It's so amazing how that happens. I asked Daddy once why the cars come when people stick their hand out, and he told me it's because it's their job. I want that job! I want to sit on Justin's knee, and I do. Daddy has put his arm over Justin's shoulder and Justin is holding Daddy's hand with one hand and has his other around my belly. I think his left is on my belly and his right is holding Daddy's hand. We're learning about right hands and left hands in school. I ask Justin if i'm right. He's nodding and smiling at Daddy. 

"You're son's a genius." and Daddy smiles back. 

"Just like his father." He winks. I ask the taxi driver about his job but I can't understand what he's saying. He has a weird voice and his skin is really dark. Mommy says that people come in all different colours and they're allowed to love anyone they want to. Justin says that we're here, and I look up at the amazing sight. There's a really tall building with pretty pictures all over it. There's steps leading up to all the different levels. I can see balloons on the door of one. It must be someone's birthday. There are dark children playing around the building and there are some cats playing near a dumpster. There's a man sitting down next to one. He looks really dirty and sad. Daddy gives the taxi man money and then the taxi man jumps out of the car and opens the door for us. He gets our luggage and asks Justin which apartment he lives in. Justin says “We’ll take it from here thanks.” and then the man shakes Daddy’s hand thanking him. Justin tuts and says to Daddy “You shouldn’t have given him so much...Brian?”  Daddy’s walking over to the dirty man next to the dumpster and gives him some money and cigarettes. The man smiles and I notice he has no teeth, and Dad nods and comes back to us. “You’re too generous for your own good Brian” and then Justin kisses Dad again. The dirty man shouts something to Justin but I can’t understand. Justin says “I know, I’m very lucky.” and then he smiles at Daddy.   

A tall man with a big smile and a beanie hat comes out of the apartment with the balloons and runs down the steps. He claps hands with Daddy and pulls him to his body in a weird hand shake. 

 

“Brian mon, ‘ows it ‘anging! Is dis ya boy?” He says looking at me. Daddy nods and the tall man shakes my hand. 

 

“Gus, this is my room mate Alphonse.” Justin tells me.  I say hello and then Alphonse picks up our bags and runs back up the steps. Justin takes my hand and we walk up to his apartment. There's alot of steps, but we're not at the top , we're somewhere in the middle. There’s a blue banner on the wall with green writing on it. It says “Welcome to New York Gus” it has dinosaurs on the outside. There’s another banner below it which is pink and it says “Happy Birthday Tifa”. It must be who’s birthday it is.

“I'm sorry mon, ma sis is in toon and me niece is ‘aving a birtday party. ‘ope you dont mind.” Justin shakes his head. Cool a party! We walk into a small room with a blue sofa, green chairs, purple beanbags and a small TV in the middle of the room. There's some wicker counters at the back with a small fridge and oven. It seems really small, especially when there's lots of people inside. There's a tall dark woman with braided hair that looks just like Justin's roomate, except with make-up on. There's a small dark man with short hair a big nose, holding a little girl with braids like the tall lady. 

 

 

 Justin POV

 

Shit, I wasn’t expecting this. Alphonse should have said something. I was kind of hoping for a quiet night in so Gus could get settled. No such luck, but Gus doesn’t seem to mind. I still can’t believe Brian...he’s out $200 in a space of 10 seconds, and a pack of cigarettes short. It’s things like this that assure me why I love him so damn much, among other reasons. He just doesn’t think about things like that, it’s like second nature. Give give and fucking give. Gummy Tyrone was right...I am very lucky. I kiss Rhonda on the cheek and shake hands with Gary, Rhonda’s husband. I chuck our bags on my bed and introduce Gus to everyone. I thank Alph for the banners and balloons. I can tell Gus is happy with it. I look at Brian and try to gauge his reaction. He seems a little overwhelmed but he seems content anyway. He’s looking shiftily at Gary and Rhonda, and I realise that I’ve forgotten to introduce them. Rhonda may be married, but she is obviously taken aback by Brian’s astounding beauty. I take her lingering gaze and Gary’s disgruntled expression as an opening to explain my connection to him.   

“Rhonda, Gary, this is my partner Brian Kinney. Brian this is Rhonda and Gary Marvin. Oh and this is their lovely daughter Tifa.” I pinch her cheek briefly and she giggles. 

 

He shakes hands with the couple, and they all sit down on the sofas and chairs in the small living room. I quickly take their bags and dump them in my bed room, taking Brian’s and Gus’s coat with me. I realise that Brian has quickly followed suit behind me, obviously not wanting to be alone with the family. I laugh as he quickly shuts the door, quite discombobulated by the whole thing. He grabs my belt buckle and lifts me up to him, kissing me hard. We’ve both been waiting for this ever since we left the airport. I knew the minute we parted from the clean yet hot kiss at the air port that there was a lot of sexual tension waiting to be beautifully straightened out. I ravish his lips with my own, exploring his perfect mouth with my tongue. God I’ve missed him so fucking much. Every second I’m away from him is like a small form of torture. We part, and his lips travel across my cheek and to my throat and I feel my eyes close in ecstasy. All things around me are forgotten, and I’m being lifted into a sweet abyss of light, euphoria, bliss…but I’m descending quickly back as Brian breaks from the embrace on my neck, whispering softly in my ear 

 

“Shit…we need to get back.” I groan, but I nod, although I’m capturing his lips once more, not being able to help myself. His groan makes my lips vibrates, and he growls “Later” seductively, and I can see by the frustration in his eyes that it’s killing him as much as it is me. I feel him reach for the door handle behind him, clicking it open. 

 

We re-enter the living room/party bonanza, where the adults are helping Tifa open her presents, Gus sitting next to her laughing, obviously already friends with her. It always amazes me how quickly kids can befriend each other, no insecurities or inhibitions… just fun.  I can’t help but sometimes wish that I could have been the same age as Brian, meeting him when we were both young. I sometimes envy the closeness he and Michael share, like they know everything about each other. I’m close to Brian, but I just wish we could have had more time. Whenever he tells me stories about his father, it just makes me ache to go back in time and just be there for him, help him through those horrible times. I often say that to him, and it makes him smile and kiss me in that I-fucking-love-you way he sometimes does when the words are just too hard to muster. Well, he has me now. Shit, I forgot my present. I look for the little purple package in the kitchen drawer, finding it near the back tied with a bright pink ribbon. 

 

Brian POV 

 

Justin moves away from me to the kitchen, so I immediately sit next to Gus in order to keep some familiarity. I’m not usually nervous around new people, but these are Justin’s new friends, and my usually curt and rude first impression I give out isn’t going to be suitable here. I see the little girl, Tifa, I think her name was, running towards Justin. He has a little gift for her…they all seem so close. Well, I suppose it has been 8 months…and 24 days. Shit. I’d never admit to anyone that I was counting the fucking days! Argh I’m such a lesbian. Anyway, she seems pretty happy with her little star earrings. She gives Justin a kiss on the cheek before skipping back to her Mom. It seems her and Gus have already made friends. Ha, I wonder how kids do that. Justin comes and sits next to me, lacing his fingers into mine. We always sit like this, touching in some way or another. We don’t really think about it, we just do it subconsciously. The Mom coos at us and then asks the age old question of new acquaintances 

“So, how did you guys meet?” 

I’ve heard it so many times before, and I’ve always let Justin fill the people in on the story, with me contributing with little quips and innuendos from time to time. But then I realise that she’s directly addressing me, and Justin is looking at me expectantly with those  stunning blue eyes of his, clearly amused. Damn…well, I guess I’ll have to answer.  

“Under a street light outside a gay bar back home…in Pittsburgh.” 

“How long have you been together?” 

“Almost 6 years” 

Justin beams at me for not adding the “on and off” as I usually do, always counting the Ian incident or the parting ways before the bomb. 

Gary interjects “So you were both, what…16?” I was extremely flattered at him mistaking me for a 22 year old, and I almost wanted to agree, but my protégé so kindly corrected him. 

“Actually I was 17, and Brian was 29.” 

He seems to ignore the openly shocked expressions on their faces, but I suddenly feel like a total perv.  

“It’s not what you think…I kept going after him. Don’t you remember what it was like to be 17 and in love?”  They laugh and nod, and I suddenly feel relieved. I feel a squeeze on my hand and he winks at me reassuringly, taking a cracker from the tray on the coffee table.

 ---------------------------------------- 

The night is slowly drawing to a close, and I must admit, it’s been a long day and I’m having to use my entire body strength to keep my eyes open. Rhonda and Gary have made their goodbyes and have just recently left, and Justin is sitting at the end of the futon reading Gus and Tifa some kids story that Tifa had for her birthday. I sit idly at the kitchen counter with my laptop trying not to let Justin know I’m looking at him, showing the kids the pictures and performing all the right voices and actions. My heart is swelling at the sight, as it always does when he’s having fun with my son….our son. Yes, I do see Justin as a second father to Gus, but Justin will not make Gus call him Dad, saying that the kid should make his own decisions as to what to call him.  I won’t try and force him either, wanting him to have as much independence as he possibly can. Alphonse has gone on some date, so it’s just Justin, the kids and myself, shacked up in this little apartment. I often ask Justin if he’s happy here, and I always get the same reply. A half smile and a quick nod, but there’s something in his eyes that I can’t stand to look at. It’s a sort of haze, a mist of pain in those beautiful blue irises. I always react the same way, holding him close to me and kissing his temple. He grips himself onto me, a sweet death grip like he never wants to let me go. I know he misses me, but he doesn’t know the extent of how much I miss him. I know that if he knew that all I wanted was for him to come home to me, live with me in the loft, he’d get on the next flight back to the Pitts before you could say fuck New York. I would never let him do that, not when he’s so close to achieving his dream.             

His voice is hushing gradually, noticing how the kids are drifting into sleep. He slowly closes the book when they’re completely gone. He wraps them up in the duvet, lovingly shifting Gus’s bangs from his eyes. I just want to go over there and kiss the shit out of him. Instead I pretend I don’t notice, continuing my email to Cynthia. I can feel him approach me, and I can’t ignore the goose bumps that are erupting on the back of my neck as he wraps his arms around my shoulders, his breath warm against my cold back. He kisses my neck, slowly making his way down to my shoulder. All my attempts of acting ignorant are shot to hell as I twist in my seat, bringing his lips to mine, sucking on his mouth with a vengeance. I push him hard into the bedroom to embark upon what I’ve been looking forward to for 2 months. 


End file.
